1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an image display apparatus mounted in a car and a data processing method using the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, an image display apparatus mounted in a car and a data processing method using the same, which are capable of efficiently transmitting and receiving status information of a car in which the image display apparatus is mounted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image display apparatus displays image information using a screen. An image display apparatus mounted in a car provides a user with a car information display function, a navigation function, a TV broadcast display function, etc. Recently, with technical development, an image display apparatus mounted in a car is connected to a mobile terminal possessed by a user over a wired/wireless network, thereby performing data communication.
Accordingly, an image display apparatus mounted in a car and a mobile terminal can transmit and receive car status information such as car driving mode, speed, fuel quantity, etc. to and from each other through data communication. That is, car status information is transmitted from one device to another device such that the devices share the car status information. Therefore, there is a need for a data processing method for efficiently transmitting car status information between devices so as to share car status information between an image display apparatus and a mobile terminal.